


Put that Nut' in my Butt

by Neon_Apple



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Food, Food Sex, M/M, Nutella, blowjob, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Apple/pseuds/Neon_Apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Din has a confession. Phal gonna suck a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put that Nut' in my Butt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hshoecrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hshoecrab/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nutella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885525) by [hshoecrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hshoecrab/pseuds/hshoecrab). 



> This is obviously a trollfic.
> 
> I wrote this when I was drunk. It was made as a companion piece to an actual work by a friend. 
> 
> Hopefully one of many, because I am growing fond of little Din and Phal. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Phal needed a new computer cord, because his old one was bullshit and all brokey.

Phal was surpised by Din kissing his face while he was tryingt o leave because Din had so many feelings for Phal. So he kissed Phal with such intensity that the club couldn’t even handle him.

“OMG DIN!” Phal sceremed, leaveing in such a huff.

When Phal was done shopping for his cord, he received a text. From Din

Phal, phal pahlliam. Im so srry, I lfove you and I am sorry for upsetting you because i love you so much. baby come back!

  * :Din




Phal chuckled and was like “lol k”.

When Phal made it back to the flat, he was liek  “Yo. DIN. WEHERE YOU AT?!?!”

Din said “diggity dog. bro. I am in here. and ready for the sex.”

So Phal walked in Din’s room and was like. “Bro. I see you tenting. It hot.”

Din smiled a smiley smile.

“PHALLLLLL I NEED YOU.”

“K”

Phal walked over as Din was smearing nutella all over his hawt bod.

Phal liked what he saw and licked all that he saw.

“mmmm tastes like your yummy soul”

Din decided he wanted Phal’s peener in his mouth like right the fuck now. So he grabbed all the fucking nutella and smeared on Phal’s dick and then gobbled on the peenpeen.

Phal was like “this was good. like so fucking rad. this is better than fucking…..everything…”

Din was happy that Phal was happy.

Phal wanted to return that favor and pushed Din down on the bed and got all up on that boner.

Slurpity slurp. Lickity lick. Nuzzle Nuzlle. Din came and kerploop went the peenpeen.

“I luf you Din” Phal scrieemaed.

~~~~~~~~

Din is love. Phal is life.  

 


End file.
